Everyone Needs a Person repost
by FabaFey
Summary: Everyone needs a Person right? Mark figures out that he found his. A series of one shots. Parings are MerDer, SLexie, and a hint of established Yang/Hunt at the end. This is a repost because I had to fix something.
1. Snuggle? Really?

**AN: **This just popped into my head. I swear I'll update my other stories someday.

I had Mark move into an apartment, cause for the story to work it kind of has to have a kitchen.

Basically this is a series of one shot snippets where Mark suddenly figures out that he's found his Person. Everyone needs a Person. So here it goes….

They were laying in their bed, in their apartment. And that thought had him reeling just a little. The "their" part of the though that is. It was their bed, this bed they were in. They were a "they'. Mark and Lexie.

Mark Sloan was part of a couple. With Little Grey.

Little Grey happened to be soundly sleeping on his arm when he though these reeling type thoughts. His natural reaction to such a thought was not what he expected. He smiled a little to himself and snuggled. As in pulled her close and went to sleep himself. Happily too. Since when was he a snuggler? Weird right?


	2. She sings

**AN: **For this chapter to work I'm making her not allergic to eggs. I had it posted earlier and was reprimanded several times because I don't watch Grey's obsessively enough to remember that she is allergic to eggs. So, using my Goddess-like powers as Author of this story… Lexie Grey is no longer allergic to eggs. Add an I Dream Of Jeannie head bob in there or maybe even a Bewitched nose twitch, if you so desire.

He woke up the next morning smiling but alone. Smiling because she was singing in the shower. It made him all warm and fuzzy. Weird again. So he got up and made breakfast. Double weird. Because he knew that she hated runny eggs, but loved egg in a basket. So he made said breakfast sans egg yolk. Which cause her to grin at him in a ludicrous way and kind of knock him over onto the kitchen floor. Breakfast was burned but it really didn't matter. They made eggs in a basket (sans yolk) together and were both late for work.


	3. Spaghetti

Sitting drinking a crappy cup of ER coffee with Torres he was thinking out loud.

So why was this all so weird? He really liked women… in fact that had usually been what kept him single. He really really really liked women. All of them. For some reason, Little Grey was the one spaghetti noodle that stuck to the wall. It was weird and he didn't really want to know how Torres came up with the reference. But there it was.

Callie rolled her eyes when he looked confused.

"You like her you idiot. Just be happy. It's okay."

Then a trauma rolled in, so he didn't really have time to think. Hunt was using his "I mean business" voice that made the interns and O'Malley

scurry. So, he forgot that Torres had said that Little Grey was the one spaghetti noodle.

That is until Little Grey was actually found throwing spaghetti noodles at the wall. To see if they were done, she explained.

He didn't knock her over onto the kitchen floor. Apparently walls came in handy sometimes, as well as counter tops.

Dinner was overcooked, but delicious none the less.


	4. Good Dog

He got his house. Not too big... four bedrooms with three and a half baths wasn't too big was it? Lexie though it was. But then one night, standing in the newly fenced in backyard, he said the magic words.

"We could get a dog." with his trademark smirk. Her face lit up as he quickly demanded that it not be one of those yappy things he could kick a feild goal with (the ones that like to pretend to be dogs but were really large rats in disguise)... maybe a lab or a golden retriever. Something nice and well behaved and pure bred. She asked to go to the local shelter before they searched for breeders.

Mark Sloan had never been a shelter dog kind of guy... but when she turned a leathal Grey Sad Face (Deric swore Merrdith did it too), Lexie could get him to agree to anything. And the rather huge chocolate brown and white pitbull face staring at him from the backseat of his car on the way home from the shelter, confirmed it.

"Let's change his name. He doesn't look like a Salvadore."

The damned thing slept in the bed with them most of the time... and it drooled all over his favorite pillow since it seemed to prefer his side of their bed. It also seemed to adore chewing his favorite pair of running sneakers. At least she'd picked a good name. He had to admit, even if it was a pain in his ass that drooled and barked at anything that went near Lexie (which wasn't such a bad thing since she liked to go for a morning run when she could... alone)... Hero was a danm good name for a dog.

Especialy, he thought, after Hero wouldn't let Karev into the house without massive amounts of barking and growling. Apparently their loyal dog didn't like it when drunk guests grabbed his "Mommy"'s (he swore Tores started calling them the dog's mommy and daddy just to piss him off) ass at a cookout. Mark slipped the dog a third of his very expensive steak when no one was looking.


End file.
